


In the desert

by foggynite



Category: The Brotherhood (Movies), The Brotherhood II
Genre: Demonic Influence, Graphic Sex, John's downward spiral, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynite/pseuds/foggynite
Summary: The empty gnawing went away, replaced by a new hollow.
Relationships: John Van Owen/Luc





	In the desert

**Author's Note:**

> Earliest date on this I can find is 2006, but the movie came out in 2001, so I'm guessing I wrote it earlier. All in all, it was written... a very long time ago.

Pausing to flip through his mail in the apartment complex lobby, John didn't register the presence behind him until the clunky shoes came into his field of vision. Startled, he quickly looked up into feverishly bright blue eyes.

"Rent was due yesterday, kid," his landlady growled above him. The old woman loomed over his head, spindly limbed and all sharp edges. Her hair was pulled into a bun tight enough to smooth the wrinkles on her forehead. She was definitely Not Happy. He swallowed.

"Yes, I noticed that, Mrs. Lipnicki. But I have my paycheck right here," he held up the envelope. "And I promise you'll get all the money I owe you by tomorrow-"

"Don't bother. Your friend-" The word was sneered, "Paid up your account in full this morning. Including late fees. Again."

Her pencil-thin eyebrows drew close together. "Maybe you should just add him to your lease. He's here often enough. Maybe then I'll get my money without having to track you down every month."

If anything, she loomed even more. John did what he did best-Nodded with a neutral expression, and sidled towards the elevators.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll tell him you suggested it," he said once he was safely mashing the up button on the other side of the lobby.

"You do that," she huffed, slithering back into her apartment.

He kept meaning to ask Luc if she was a friend of his from back home, but honestly, John was afraid of the answer. Dealing with one demon in his life was trouble aplenty.

The elevator carried him to the sixth floor, highest in the building, and he quickly stepped out into the dilapidated hallway. The building was small, only four apartments per floor, and probably in violation of a million codes, but it was the best John could afford near the city.

The two deadbolts on his door weren't locked, and John peered around cautiously before entering the apartment. He hung his jacket and courier bag up before wandering through the living room to the bedroom door, which was conspicuously closed.

The handle was warm to the touch, and John pushed the door open with a weary sigh. The enthusiastic wailing and grunting of the boys on the bed hit him at full volume, so he slammed the door shut behind himself to spare the neighbors. Luc didn't even look up from his latest toys, but the pale blonde boy that had been slamming into the brunette tied to the bed stuttered to a halt. That made Luc rise from his chair in the corner.

"Don't mind him," Luc purred, focused completely on rubbing the blonde's shoulders. "He gives the best tongue fucks I've ever had, and if you're good, I might even share him."

"You don't need to," the sweaty boy said, still buried in the other one. "Gimme a few minutes and I'll fuck your brains out."

Used to being ignored by the twinks Luc brought home, John rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, which was thankfully on the other side of Luc's soundproofing spell again.

Loosening his tie as he stared at himself in the mirror, John tried not to think about much, really. He worked a soul-sucking job his dad got him as an office peon (read: intern), his boyfriend was a soul-sucking demon, and his social circle consisted of the tweaked-out freaks Luc kept dragging home. But-

He had Luc, and the empty gnawing in his gut went away when Luc came around, even if it was replaced with another kind of hollow. But it was a bearable kind. One that he could ignore as long as Luc was touching him, focused on him. Becoming just a little bit more like Luc every day. 

Lounging in the bathroom doorway, he watched on unimpressed as blondie finished himself off with a final thrust. The brunette shackled to the headboard arched and strained towards the other boy, still painfully hard. 

Before Luc could say anything, John pushed away from the doorframe and sauntered to the opposite side of the bed. He smirked across at Luc as he ran a finger along the quivering boy's leg. Blondie glared at him from his slumped position at the foot of the bed, and John just smiled back.

"That's no way to treat your bed partner, boy." He leaned forward, dragging his tongue slowly down the inside of the brunette's thigh. "Let me show you how it's done…"

**Author's Note:**

> In the desert  
> I saw a creature, naked, bestial,  
> Who, squatting upon the ground,  
> Held his heart in his hands,  
> And ate of it.  
> I said: "Is it good, friend?"  
> "It is bitter-bitter," he answered;  
> "But I like it  
> Because it is bitter,  
> And because it is my heart."
> 
> \-- Stephen Crane
> 
> [Tumblr](https://jrocci.tumblr.com/)


End file.
